dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Code of Conduct
Weclome to the Dungeon Defenders Wiki! The online encyclopedia on everything about Dungeon Defenders! We encourage every one to edit and chip in on this vast wiki. And we hope that many will do so, but there are a few rules and guidelines we wish you to follow. Content Management By adding content to the wiki you are allowing room for the Wikia community to grow! Adding content is the key focal point to all Wikias, but managing content is also a key part. Rules *Never post any information that is false or that you are not sure about. *When adding images please check to see if one already exists. *Be respectful when adding textual content to all types of people. *Do not recreate a page. To have a page remade simply use the talk page and make a request. *The wiki should be at a level of the Dungeon Defenders' ESRB rating. *Simple and clean articles typically look better. Do not add extra content just to fill in the page. *Please refrain from adding or tampering with templates if you do not know exactly what you're doing. Important templates will be protected by an admin. *Do not create pages about non-canonical information that's irrelevant or not officially announced. Tips *If you're testing or are unsure of something, then use the Preview button and verify your changes before publishing. *When creating a new article, use an existing page to guide you with the conventional format. This helps keep our articles consistent. *If you need help with editing, then you may ask one of the active admins. *When messaging a user, make sure you're editing their talk page as opposed to their profile, and sign your message by adding four tildes (~~~~) to the end of it. *Try sticking to only a couple of pages and adding information as you learn it. This will help you get familiar with the coding and how things work. *Almost every article needs improvement. You can often find something to work on by clicking the "Random Page" link at the top of the page, under the "On the Wiki" menu. *Infoboxes are and will be your best friend!﻿ They create a nice way of displaying information about something. *In general, avoid adding tables because they look bulky and out of place (unless you know your coding). Media A game like Dungeon Defenders requires a lot of media on the wiki. Before uploading an image for something, check if another one already exists. Quality Only use low-quality images if there is no other media available. The preference is the use of higher quality images and video. Note that taking media from other websites is considered stealing if they are copyrighted. They will be deleted. Also copy and pasting text from other websites can be considered plagirism and illegal. This could lead to banishment. Naming The names of uploaded media should be informative, unique, specific, and make sense in order to keep them organized. Here are some good and bad examples: The good names let us know exactly what the image is and also makes finding the image easy. If a user were working on a page about Swords and they wanted to add a picture that's been updated, then they should be able to find it by searching for the weapon's name. There should never be a case where there is an image already in the database with the same name. If such a case does happen, please check the other image. If the other image is the same or slightly different decide if the other images needs to be replaced or not. If they are different and you feel your image needs to be uploaded, please try finding another unique name. Where to begin? Here are a list of things you could work on. As a growing wiki, there is a lot of content that needs to be added and or cleaned up. * Go over or . * Add content to various stub (incomplete articles). * Add one of the (frequently linked-to pages that don't exist yet). * Check the (edits, new pages, new users, etc.) to the wiki. * Add some to appropriate articles. * Add useful links in (pages with no links in content). * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance